


Wanted

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai show Gojyo that he is wanted.  (Giggly!Hakkai is so cute.)Happy birthday Blue-chan!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/gifts).



> I forgot to thank Floris_Oren for the beta! Sorry! <3

After recovering for 3 days following the battle with Nataku, the Sanzo-Ikkou resumed their journey to Houtou Castle. Gojyo noticed everyone seemed a little off, but he chalked that up to them all being tired and antsy about getting to their destination. That afternoon, though, he kept glancing in the rear-view mirror only to see Sanzo staring at him with a frown. He challenged the monk with a smirk and a wink, but Sanzo’s brows only knit together more. The rest of the drive that day was very uncomfortable for Gojyo. Goku wouldn’t respond to Gojyo’s ribbing, except to chuckle or scoff. Hakkai seemed distracted a bit as well, and did not engage in any conversation either. Just Sanzo staring holes at him in the mirror. 

By the time they had reached the inn they would be staying at, Gojyo was ready to tear his hair out. He hopped out of the Jeep as fast as he could. Sanzo told Goku to grab their bags and he went in before anyone else had a chance to even crack their backs from driving all day. By the time the other three had gotten into the lobby, Sanzo had already secured their rooms for the night. He held out one key to Goku and said, “You have your own room tonight.”

Goku couldn’t believe his luck and hesitated. “Wouldn’t you rather have a room to yourself, Sanzo?”

Sanzo huffed and said, “Not tonight. All yours.”

Goku took the key and grinned a huge, illuminating smile. “Thanks, Sanzo!”, he shouted, and took off up the stairs to his room.

Sanzo yelled, “Dinner in an hour!”, at Goku’s retreating back. He heard a muffled reply and assumed the monkey had heard him. 

He turned and headed to the hotel bar, leaving Hakkai and Gojyo staring after him looking bewildered. Finally, Hakkai suggested the two of them do a quick bit of shopping. Gojyo agreed, hoping for a respite from some of the weirdness Sanzo was creating.

Sanzo was silent through dinner, eating his rice and the occasional spring roll Goku slipped onto his plate. When he was finished, he told Goku to order whatever dessert he wanted and promptly headed upstairs.

“What’s up with Priesty?”, Gojyo ventured when Sanzo was out of sight.

“I have no idea, but my own room and extra desserts? I’m not gonna question it!” Goku swiped the last of the whipped cream from his plate and yawned. “Wow, I’m full… and sleepy. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” He paused to tell the waitress that everything was delicious and headed to his own bed.

Gojyo put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. “Let’s get this over with, I guess”, he muttered.

“What do you think he’s going to do?” Hakkai asked.

“Kick us out, obviously. Me and you. That’s why he wanted us all in the same room, so the monkey wouldn’t be angry or start any shit. I think you and I are headed home.” Gojyo glanced at Hakkai, who was smiling serenely.

“Oh? Let’s go find out, shall we?” he asked lightly.

“Aren’t you worried?”, Gojyo asked, rising from the table.

“Ah, haha, Gojyo. No matter what happens, it will happen with you by my side, so it doesn’t really matter to me”, Hakkai replied quietly. He slipped his hand into Gojyo’s and stepped closer to him.

They stopped in front of their door. Gojyo squeezed Hakkai’s hand and whispered, “Good point.”

When they entered the room, they saw Sanzo at the side table, smoking and reading a newspaper. He glanced over his glasses at them.

“We need to talk”, he said, folding the paper and removing his glasses.

Hakkai crossed his arms. “We do? About what, exactly?”.

Sazno pointed at Gojyo.

“I think, Hakkai, that we need a closer look at that youkai mark on his neck.” He stubbed out his smoke and walked up to a shocked-looking Gojyo.

“Take off your shirt.” Sanzo was standing not an inch from Gojyo.

“What? Hakkai? What -”, Gojyo fumbled for words. 

Hakkai giggled, sat on the bed and said, “Yes, Sanzo I agree. We should check to see if it has grown any. Take off your shirt, Gojyo.” Hakkai’s smile spread and his eyes crinkled with mirth.

Gojyo looked from Sanzo to Hakkai, back to Sanzo. Realization dawned on him and put on his smokiest smirk. 

“Well, if Hakkai’s ok with it, you can check me out, Sanzo-sama.” He winked and pulled his shirt over his head and parted his hair. He turned with his back to Sanzo and felt the monk move in closer. He felt warm fingers trace the mark on his neck, trail down his spine lightly and move back up. He gasped when those fingers slid up the back of his neck and into his hair. He tilted his head back and Sanzo gently threaded through silky red locks.

Hakkai giggled again. That giggle didn’t come from the bed. Gojyo turned his head to see Hakkai behind Sanzo, undressing him. He turned fully towards Sanzo and helped him out of his robes and shirt.

“Leave them on”, Hakkai said when Gojyo reached for Sanzo’s gauntlets. Sanzo continued his exploration of Gojyo, inspecting his chest and abs thoroughly. He seemed completely disinterested in Hakkai’s hands on him. 

Gojyo smiled and asked, “Like what ya see, priest?” 

Sanzo let out a soft “mmph” sound as Hakkai sucked a red mark on his neck. Gojyo heard Hakkai growl and watched his arms wrap around and hold tight, moving lower. Hakkai unbuttoned Sazno’s jeans and then reached forward and unbuttoned Gojyo’s. 

Sanzo tilted his head and leaned against Hakkai, his eyes slipping shut. “On the bed, cockroach”, he spat out towards Gojyo.

“I love the way you say ‘cock’, Oh Holy One”, he said, sliding out of his jeans and onto the bed. Hakkai guided Sanzo to the bed, his hand fully inside Sanzo’s pants and his mouth still latched to his neck. 

Hakkai removed his mouth, licked his lips and said, “Gojyo, sit up on the edge of the bed”. Gojyo obeyed, and Hakkai pulled Sanzo’s dick out of his jeans and pushed him towards Gojyo’s mouth. Gojyo opened wide and sucked Sanzo down. Slurping and gasping and moaning were all they could do. Hakkai backed away from Sanzo, and then Gojyo felt Hakkai’s soft lips wrap around his dick. Gojyo replaced his mouth with his hand to look down. Hakkai was on his hands and knees, his cock in his hand and Gojyo’s in his mouth.

Sanzo grabbed Gojyo’s hair and tugged him back. “Holy shit, you guys” Gojyo mumbled. He got his mouth around Sanzo again and Sanzo petted his soft hair as he sucked. 

“Fuck, Gojyo. Do you have any idea how hot you’ll be with pointed ears and fangs and… Oh fuck, I’m -”, Sanzo groaned and came in his mouth. Gojyo lapped it all up greedily and pulled away, panting.

He flopped back onto the bed and gibberish fell from his mouth as Hakkai worked his magic on him. He covered his eyes with his arm and thrust up once, twice, then he was gone. Hakkai hummed and swallowed. Hakkai climbed up onto the bed and kissed Gojyo while he finished himself off. 

Sanzo stood at the end of the bed and watched, his hand running up and down his chest idly. He had buttoned his jeans back up and looked like he was about to fall asleep standing there. 

Hakkai sat up, crawled to Sanzo and went in for a kiss. Sanzo turned his head away, but Hakkai just chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Gojyo came to his senses and said, “you bastards planned that didn’t you?”

“Of course we did, dear”, Hakkai replied. “You were worried we didn’t want you to continue with us...” He looked up at Sanzo.

“So we wanted to let you know that we want you,” Sanzo said.

Gojyo grinned madly. “Oh, Priesty, I didn’t know you cared!”

Sanzo went to the other bed, picked up a pillow and chucked it at Gojyo’s head.

“Shut up, kappa”, he grumbled and slid under the covers. “And if either one of you gets in this bed with me during the night, I will shoot you.”

Hakkai snuggled up to Gojyo and laid his head on his chest. Gojyo ran his long fingers through his hair and said, “You could have just told me.”

Hakkai drew lazy shapes on his chest and said, “That wouldn’t have been as much fun.”

Gojyo tilted Hakkai’s face towards him and kissed him deeply. “Good point”, he whispered and shut off the light.


End file.
